Slugterra Prom
by Peachygirl17
Summary: What going to happen when someone holds a prom, who will win king and queen, will Eli and Trixie slow dance together? Read to find out!


Eli and Trixie Fanfiction #2

Trixie was on the computher when suddenly a flyer pop up on computher sceen.  
>'Slugterra Prom, Bulleyes Cavern, Next Friday starting at 7:00'<br>'Hey guys check this out' she called over the guys to the computher.  
>'What is it Trix' asked Eli while him and cave troll and moleinarid walk over to Trixie.<br>'I guess someone is holding a Slugterra Prom'  
>'Slugterra Prom?' Kord asked 'What's a prom?' Kord asked again<br>'Pronto dosn't care lets go, there be all you can eat food buffet' Pronto said  
>'I guess it wound't hurt to go to prom' said Eli<br>'Again what's a prom' Kord asked again  
>'Prom is where you dress fancy and dance for a night and two people get voted has king and queen for prom and the two share a slow dance' Trixie told Kord<br>'I think we should all go, even me and Trixie are even both to be nominated king and queen' Eli pointed out while Trixie blushed a little.  
>Did Eli wanted to ous to be king and queen at prom, I mean I like the guy has friend, maybe even more has a friend, I got mixied feelings about him. I don't know if Eli likes me that kind of way anyways. I guess it be great if we win king and queen, we get to slow dance and see what happens there. Trixie in her thoughts.<br>Eli seen Trixie blushed a little bit when he said him and Trixie were both nominated for king and queen. I mean I be happy if we won king and queen, it be nice to have a slow dance with Trixie, wait what was I thinking, not that I don't like her, I think she is amazing person and pretty. Recently I can't help think about Trixie that way, usually I just think of her has a friend but know I think of her more than friend. Maybe if we win king and queen I'll tell my feelings when we dance, that might be the right time to do so. Eli thought.  
>One week later...<br>'Ok is everyone ready' Eli asked in the living dressed very nice in his tux.  
>'Im ready' Both Pronto and Kord said at sametime while leaving thier room. Also looking sharp in thier tuxs.<br>'I'll be done in 20 mins, is it ok if I meet you guys there?' Trixie asked from her room.  
>'Umm... Sure I guess so, well be careful and see you later' Eli said and he turned around to see Kord and Pronto have smirk face.<br>'What' Eli asked them  
>'Oh nothing' said Kord<br>'Well lets just get going then, cya there Trixie' Eli sayed while walking out the front door.  
>Trixie was ready, she just didn't want Eli see her in her dress until she gets to prom. She didn't know why. She had a long sparkly short sleeve dress that was same color has her eyes and a pair of flats that went with the dress. She waited for 10 mintues then decided to go.<br>'Hey guys where do you think Trixie is' asked Eli while sitting at thier table full of goodies with Kord and Pronto.  
>'Why do you ask bro, are you falling for our Trixie' Kord said in a joking way.<br>'Pfft, of course not... Whoa...' Eli said when he seen Trixie just entering the prom. She looks amazing Eli thought.  
>'We'll let you guys talk alone' Kord while dragging Pronto from the table of goodies.<br>'Hey guys, do you know where Eli is at' Trixie asked Kord and Pronto  
>'He's sitting at that table over there, by the way Trix, you look great'<br>'Thanks, you guys don't look half bad yourselves' Trixie said while walking away. While she started walking towards the table, she spotted Eli standing there talking to Burpy. Her first thought was just whoa, He looks really good in a tux she thought. She was standing there looking at Eli before she relized what she was doing.  
>'Hey Eli' Trixie said while walking over to her friend<br>'Hey Trix, fruit punch?' He offerd her a cup of julice.  
>'Thanks, hey Eli can we go somewhere private, I have to talk to you about something'<br>'Yeah su...' Eli was got off.  
>'Ok people its time to announce our Prom king and queen' said one of the mall cops.<br>'Come on lets get closer look' Eli said while grabing Trixie by her wrist.  
>'Ok, first our King, our runner-up is the King of Sling' People clap for him.<br>'Ok your king is ... Eli Shane!' Even more people clapped for him.  
>Once the clapping died down the mall cop announced the runner up for the queen.<br>'Ok our queen is ... Trixie Sting!' Is about the same appuluse for Eli.  
>Once Trixie walked up there, Eli and Trixie were crowned<br>'Has a tradition, we will have a slow dance for our king and queen' the mall cop said.  
>The music started playing and Eli hield out one of his hands to Trixie, and she happly took it. Both of them walked down the stairs to the dance floor. While Eli and Trixie started to dance, everyone else started to dance to.<br>'Trixie, I got to tell you something to, you want to talk about it know or later' Eli whispered in Trixie's ear.  
>'I guess here will be good' Trixie whispered back.<br>'Ok, so Trixie for a couple weeks know, I started thinking of you more than a friend, and I had some mixied feelings for you, but I relized tonight that... I like you Trixie' Eli whispered in her ear.  
>'Really?' Asked happly to Eli and shooked his head in reponse. 'Ok it happened to me to, I had thought of you more than a friend and I was comfused but tonite I relized I like you to Eli' Trixie whispered to Eli.<br>Both of them looked at eachother happly while they where still slow dancing then Eli kissed Trixie on her forehead than she put her head on his chest where they didn't relize it everyone was gone, they danced the night away.


End file.
